Death Note Song Shuffle
by Luma Shine
Summary: What happens when I listen to music while on the computer while in a car heading for a six hour drive to Georgia?


Death Note shuffle? Was that it? Anyways, I'm writing this while in the car to Georgia. –sigh- Six hour drive…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**

Matt sighs as Mello rants about Near and his latest additions to his plans. It was always about Near. Why? Why couldn't Mello focus on something other than him?

**Sunset Glow- Big Bang**

Two days before Matt and Mello die, Mello decides to give them a break. They go to the beach. And it's here that after a long, Mello feels relaxed, feeling the waves ebb and flow, feeling Matt's hands around his waist, and watching the sun set… out of this world, just like us.

**Hero- Skillet**

Mello remembers the cold, the lighting, and the thunder. He remembers the nights out in those cruel streets. He didn't know where to go. It was one day when Mello was in a chocolate shop when he felt his stomach grumble –A LOT- and he pocketed one of the delicacies in his pocket. He tried to get out of the store unnoticed but the alarm went off and a policeman was immediately at his side. He tried acting confused- He started speaking in Latin, German, in sign language, anything but English. Unfortunately, one of the policemen spoke German and answered him back. Then he reverted to using wits. IN the middle of his speech, an old man came up and offered to pay for him. Once out of the store, he said his name was Mr. Quillish.

**Falling For You- Ronnie Day**

Everything about Mello made Matt fall head over heels for him. [Not that he wasn't clumsy enough.] He always did Mello's bidding, acted as his partner in crime, and supported him through everything. And on the day of their death, Matt whispers into a device he knew Mello would plant on him and he says, "I love you, Mello." And it was then Matt got shot with 32 bullets. Matt fell to a bloody mess on the asphalt, dead- Matt's last fall.

**We Live- Superchick**

Near had known the cause of Matt and Mello's death. And for once, he showed emotion. He felt grief. His friends, one sided or not, had died. But not In Near's head. He remembered his mom's dying breath. "I'll always live in you." And so will Matt and Mello, thought Near.

**Faking My Own Suicide- Relient K**

Mello just couldn't help his 11 year old self. It was about 10 to 3. Matt would usually go to their room now. He lay on his bed, his clothes and sheet splattered with watery ketchup and a knife beside him. And then he waited. When Matt came in 5 minutes later, he screamed and ran to Mello. "Mello!" Mello responded in a wavery voice, "Matt… I love you, Matt." Would Matt say it back? "… I love you too Mello. More than you'll ever know." With Matt's eyes closed and filled with tears, Mello sat up and brushed them away. When Matt opened his eyes, he finally realized what had happened. "Mello!" Mello only smirked. "Shut up and kiss me already."

**Those Nights- Skillet**

Matt remembered the nights he and Mello would spend at Wammy's- whispering and planning their next prank. Matt remembered that night he found Mello in the burning building. He remembered the nights he spent taking care of Mello and hoping that he'd wake up. He remembered the nights Mello spent away from him in the Mafia. But most importantly, Matt remembered the night he had told that he loved him and Mello said, "… I love you too, Matt." He remembered the night before they died. He had completely given himself to Mello that night. And as he looks back, he realizes, I wouldn't have changed a thing.

**Duck, Duck, Grey Goose- Let's Get It**

Near felt his heart beating faster and faster. Mello was right in front of him and very… appealing. Mello whispered sweet nothings in Near's ear. But Near couldn't go anywhere. Mello had slowly backed Near up to the wall and when Near finally realized what was happening, it was too late. Then out of impulse, Near kissed Mello, finally giving in to him.

**Closer to Love- Mat Kearney**

Matt walked out of the airplane into Japan. Here he was after receiving a text from Mello. After Mello left, after he spent three years depressed, after he left Wammy's, after he received a text from Mello, he didn't hesitate to go to Japan. And when he spotted the bright blonde hair, he ran. He ran closer and closer to the one he loved.

**Burn for You- Toby Mac**

Mello had died in that fire. The fire was caused by Takada who was forced it as her dying deed. Upon explaining to Kira, otherwise Light Yagami, that it was Mello who had given him the final clue, Near felt remorse. Mello had burned in that fire. For him? 'I won't let you down, Mello,' says Near.

**Faint- Linkin Park**

Rivals, enemies, friends? No. Near disregarded the last one. It was impossible for them to even be accomplices. Mello had always turned his back on him. Mello had always felt that Near had ignored him. But in the cruel world being made by Kira, they were all each other had. And eventually, they had to listen to each other. And Near did listen. He had never listened so hard before. He listened to Mello's dying breath.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Can I stop here now? How many songs are there supposed to be? And I can't check 'cause there's no Wi-Fi here in my aunt's house! They do have internet but, it's not wireless. –sigh- Actually I lied in the author's note. I did the last 7 in the morning in Georgia. _

_**-Gasp-! Before I forget, I don't own Death Note, the characters or the songs used here. But… I made the stories :D**_

_Anyways, I do suggest you listen to those songs. And listen to Linkin Park –Faint. Tell me, doesn't it just sound like Death Note? _

_Well, R&R and honestly, I thought some of these were better than others. _

**P.S: I see these types of story-ish things as more of a plot. That being said, if wanna use any of these said plots, I would love to read the story! PM me about the use and the publishing and I wil absolutely love you :) Love to read your stories**

**-Luma Shine**


End file.
